


My loving family

by matsuba44



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Lydia is a banshee, Other, Scott Doesn't Know, Stiles Stilinski Is an Addams Family Member, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles has the power to alter his appearance when he wants to, derek knows, pubert is stiles, sterek focused, the addams and stilinskis are related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuba44/pseuds/matsuba44
Summary: when he was just a baby for 3 months he had blonde curly hairSure his family freaked out when their newest addition to the family goes from black hair to curly blonde hair but, in truth the baby him found it fun to mess with and torment his family because that was the way he was born.After all he was an ADDAMS and will always be an ADDAMS.





	1. A lovely Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing this for a REALLY, REALLY long time. I guess ever since i first read a fic as stiles being apart of the Addams family, it kinda just stuck in my head and i was like "yeah, i wanna do something like this"

_When he was born he was claimed an Addams._

 

Those words were meant for  **POWER** , _determination_ , **_fun_** which normal people think of as  **cruel** and most of all  _ **FAMILY**_.

 

When his siblings were sent to the worst camp for them by their " _babysitter_ " which only strengthened them and made them a stronger and more different altogether brand of **Addams**.

 

 _his hair had changed from black to curly blonde_.

 

mama had tried every spell possible to fix him but, what they didn't know was that he had the power to change back if he wanted to. He didn't want to change his hair back because he missed his older siblings, he missed playing and having fun with them.

 

When they came back, he knew they were back. Somehow he could feel it and he decided that everything was okay. His uncle was back home too, it was all going to be okay.

 

That was until he heard  **HER** too.. Her with her weapon of choice and her shout of "INLAWS"

 

It was time for **HIS OWN FUN**. The silly babysitter forgot to do her job and get him too. His pulse raced, his blood boiled and most of all the fun was just starting.

 

Slowly he made his way "accidentally" downstairs to the basement where his supposed "babysitter" was playing the chair with electricity game with his family, he knew he didn't have a lot of time.

 

He barely made it there. You know this story, You know what happens, You know Pubert's joy. Let's skip ahead to when he is five shall we?

 

His father, Gomez decides to reach out to a relative that recently had an Addams die. Gomez and the main Addams family visited John Stilinski, since John had no children and was in the law enforcement he knew of both Addams and Supernatural activities. Pubert's hair is red now and he's started growing freckles for some reason. John couldn't help but compliment how well kept his hair was and how nice looking for a young boy he was.

 

You see John unlike the rest of the Addams was married in, just like cousin it's wife was. Claudia was apart of the Addams family. The real reason why the Addams were visiting was because they needed to collect her remains from the plot she was buried in. There was still a chance to save her, if and only if they hurried. 

 

The Addams decided to leave Pubert with john while they went to the graveyard plot that she was buried in. Lurch had stayed behind because he was the temporary babysitter until a new one came along. He didn't talk much expect in grunts and groans but most Addams understood what he meant so it worked out in the end.

 

When the Addams had returned with the station wagon for reasons only known to them and John they saw how attached Pubert was to john and how he decided to be called "stiles" instead of Pubert. Gomez and Morticia had both agreed that it would be best if Pubert stayed with john instead of with them and if they wanted to, they were welcome to visit whenever Pubert had the family " _urge_ "

 

They said their goodbyes and the family left with Claudia's remains. That was the last time John ever saw the Addams or his dead wife again.


	2. A delightful interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Dear,_
> 
> _Jacob_
> 
> _it has been difficult without you these past few years. I will miss you for the rest of my life but, now I worry about our son._
> 
> _Derek has fallen in love with something that I should of seen so many years again._
> 
> _I am sorry that I can't keep my promise to you on this one instance,_
> 
> _i'm sorry that you died in by Stiles' hands but,_
> 
> _most of all i'm sorry that I feel like i'm failing to keep our once large pack but now small pack safe again._
> 
> _Love forever,_
> 
> _Taila_

At first Talia had thought everything was fine with her family but, then the fire.. Everybody had assumed it was just a normal fire nothing bad about it and it was, until they got out of the house. Apparently some new hunters were trying to kill off the proud and powerful hale family. Their bodies were lying next to a young boy. Talia slowly approached the boy, clearly he was dangerous and since she was the alpha it was her job to protect her pack. She made sure to be at the same level as him, when she got down to his eye level she was instantly backing away and as far as possible for she knew what those eyes were hiding, she KNEW the power behind the boy's posture. The boy started to throw a fit as he said "i just wanted to play like with my older siblings.. Why can't they survive like my brother and sister can.. Like i can."

 

Derek, her youngest caustiously made his way over, undetected by the presence of the adults as they stared in befuddlement at the young boy who just arrived after the fire (the adults guessed), Derek knew better. He had saw the young boy near his window as he saw the boy was watching something out of Derek's point of view, he only now realized that the boy was watching the hunters get ready to set fire to the hale mansion. Derek was next to the boy as he said to him in an accusing voice "you saw them set the fire, didn't you?! My family almost died... Why didn't you do something?!"

 

Stiles merely shrugged and said to Derek "it was fun seeing where the fire came from. I'm not sorry I didn't stop them and I never will be because I got to see what was going on, if you want we can play together." Stiles stared at Derek "i'm Stiles... I think you're Derek?"

 

Derek scratched his head trying to wonder what was going on in this boy's mind as he thought " _what the heck is a stiles?_ " before anybody could object Derek had agreed to play with Stiles.

 

Stiles instantly perked up at the thought of someone new to play with " _maybe this one will survive_ " he thought with a smile. Something sharp glint in the moonlight and before anybody could react Jacob (Talia's mate) had stopped stiles from slicing Derek from head to toe with a knife however the knife was laced with wolfsbane and had cut too deep to heal. Everybody moved as one as they forced Stiles away from both Derek and Jacob.

 

Jacob turned to Talia "promise me, promise me you'll keep them safe." Talia had silently agreed as she held onto Jacob, she could feel her wolf wanting to tear Stiles up but she knew in her gut that he was just a boy. A dangerous and deadly boy but just a boy, he didn't know any better. Jacob had died a few minutes later.

 

Stiles was kinda shocked at how quickly things took a turn for the worst. " I didn't mean it.. I didn't know.. I'm sorry.." His face was changing as he ran away from the group of wolves.

 

Everybody was about to run after him but Talia stopped them "we'll be okay, he's just a boy.. He didn't know any better.. It's how his family is..  If i'm thinking this right.. He's the exiled child of the Addams clan."

 

The whole family stood stock still, they had heard. Of course they did, everyone in the supernatural community knew of the Addams. They were humans in the beginning but back in the olden times the Addams family tree had changed, and the Addams were something to be feared, something nobody wanted to get on the wrong side of.

 

~ _time skip_ ~

 

Construction for the new hale house began almost immediately. Somethings survived the fire while other things did not. They were glad that pictures of Jacob remained in tact Just barely. The fire department had arrived shortly after the big secret was revealed by Talia so they managed to put the fire out quick and almost painless.

 

Talia had started writing to her dead husband so she could grieve in silence whenever she was writing in her new soundproofed office she would always shut the door and lock it. That was how everybody knew not to disturb her, Laura had tried to talk to her a few times but she would always be ignored so Laura would leave food on a table near the office door for her mother after knocking two times. It would almost always never be eaten. Laura never gave up on feeding her mother.

 

To this day nobody knew that Laura and Talia had a special mother and daughter bond until Talia had retired from being an Alpha and passed on the leader role to her oldest daughter. Peter was not pleased but, he was expecting this and resigned to it after being threatened to be kicked out of the pack and sent to Stiles.

 

After Jacob's death a lot of hales steered of both Stiles and the sheriff whenever the hales found stiles or the sheriff in public they would instantly try and run the other direction as fast as possible, the sheriff would sigh in exasperation and stiles would chuckle at them.

 

After about 3 months the sheriff had put his foot down and the next thing the hales knew both stilinskis' were on the front porch with food. Which the younger kids devoured without a second thought. After about 15 minutes (yes they stood at the front door for 15 minutes) the Hales invited the stilinski family inside when no one died from their food they brought over.

Stiles had apologized to Talia about what happened when she pulled him to the side and away from prying ears, Stiles promised that should the need ever arise he would be there to help in a heartbeat, Derek who was still intrigued by Stiles even though he knew he should be afraid of him and didn't know what an Addams was, was listening in on their conversation which Talia had noticed but, refused to give him an acknowledgement while she was talking to her husband's murderer (it happened a year ago, you can't blame her for still blaming Stiles even though he didn't know about werewolves)

 

They decided on a tentative truth between her pack and Stiles. Stiles decided not to try and hurt them like he did with her husband and would be there for support should they need him. Talia decided long ago not to kill the boy for something that shouldn't of happened when she knew he was dangerous.

 

It wasn't long before word spread that Talia was weak for letting a human boy kill her mate. She was angry about it but, she decided to ignore it until it escalated and drew the alpha packs attention. They had tried to kidnap Stiles but failed as he dragged all three leader's of the alpha pack to Talia's feet, he was angry and livid as he looked around the clearing at all the wolves he didn't know were gathered. "This is not a fight you will win, You can try to fight me but know that you will not succeed, before you lies your leaders. They are not dead because I am in a generous mood today but, know this I am and always will be an **ADDAMS**!!" Stiles had shouted the last word and everybody had frozen, not even Talia had moved as she felt the power behind those words. "I am not scared of dying, I have played the game of death with my siblings multiple times and I have won against the odds each time, do not test me. Touch me, my family, John stilinski or the Addams burial ground at all and I will know, I will hunt you down and I will kill you. I am almost the last Addams and I will not be a victim, I will be victorious and you will fall." He said as the moonlight shined down on Stiles, every wolf and creature was still because Stiles was the predator and they were the prey, they all knew that Expect Talia, she just smirked and listened to him hand the wolves their just deserts, sure when she first heard him speak she was scared but as he continued to speak her wolf could only preen in pride at the trusted friend she made. Yes she knew he wasn't to be trusted but, the more she talked to and had visits from the stilinskis' the more she was slowly working her way to trusting him.

 

Stiles kicked ennis in the ribs as he stared out at the wolves "take these pathetic Alphas out of my sight before I murder you all" His eyes twinkled at Talia as he looked at her, She knew that she and her pack were safe but the wolves around them didn't know. She had saw that twinkle before whenever Stiles would look at Derek from afar, it was his twinkle of unconditional loyalty and trust.

 

After some quick work all the invading wolves had left expect for Talia and for some reason Derek was there which neither of them had saw until now when he said to Stiles "stop flirting with my mom before I rip your throat out with my teeth." Stiles responded to Derek playfully 'Ooh, that's kinda kinky I didn't know you liked biting so much" Derek blushed as he walked towards Stiles and his mother "stop that, let's get back to the pack house so we don't worry laura." The two started walking as they playfully wrestled until Derek had Stiles in a headlock and that was when Talia's brain started back up "wait you two." They froze in their spot as they turned to look at her and her no nonsense posture. Derek was the first to curse "shit." Stiles came second "fuck." Talia walked determinedly up to the both of them and pulled them by their ears towards the pack house as they yelled in fake pain.

 

When they got inside the house Talia dragged them into the sound proof office as she locked the door behind her. "don't bother, i'll bring you right back here if I have to." She said to Stiles and Derek as they both were trying to escape from the office. Both of the boys sulked to a chair facing the desk as Talia sat behind it "how long have you two been dating?" Derek sat ramrod as Stiles tried to answer but was too nervous to speak and just ended up shutting his mouth. She narrowed her eyes at Stiles "i'll call Wednesday." Stiles instantly started talking "we've been dating for two weeks and we're still new to this and it's kinda hard because I want to love him but I want to hurt him, I want to do things to him but, I like being nice and easy with Derek. It's fun and enjoyable. I'll have you know we're both adults, Derek may be 21 but I turned 19 last month incase you forgot. I'm being nice, don't you like at me like that Derek. You've met Wednesday, you know how she is around Patrick. Don't- Don't you give me those eyes. YOUR MOTHER IS RIGHT THERE!! THIS IS TOTALLY UNFAIR!!" Stiles babbled as Talia watched the exchange between her son and Stiles, they were more attached at the hip than she had known. She could feel a headache coming on "leave. Stiles head home, Derek stays here." Both boys started to protest before they gulped in unison and left. She may not be the alpha anymore but mothers can instill a healthy fear in their children when they need to. She smiled at the thought as she thought about Stiles marrying into the fa- She broke down in a sort of anger/sadness as she looked at Jacob's crisp but framed photo above the fireplace. "this is your fault that I have a son who has tried to endanger my- our pack but.. He knows better now, Stiles knows better now. I'm sorry I yelled at you my dear. I wish you were still here with us, to see our son fall in love with him. To know what it's like to have such a powerful ally and I know his guardian isn't around a lot because he's the sheriff. I know you probably don't approve of him but, he's so much more than what we originally thought. I'm sorry you died before he gave us a chance to change his mind, and i'm sorry that your death DID change his mind. I hate that you died by him but, I've learned to forgive him and I hope you can forgive me for what i'm going to do." She said as she sat back in her chair. While she was talking to her husband she wrote one final letter and with tear-filled eyes she began her writing.

 

_Dear,_

_Jacob_

_it has been difficult without you these past few years. I will miss you for the rest of my life but, now I worry about our son._

_Derek has fallen in love with something that I should of seen so many years again._

_I am sorry that I can't keep my promise to you on this one instance,_

_i'm sorry that you died in by Stiles' hands but,_

_most of all i'm sorry that I feel like i'm failing to keep our once large pack but now small pack safe again._

_Love forever,_

_Taila_


	3. Your Deliightful Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was kind, and then he was not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day my friends.

He remembers when he first saw Stiles, when he first met him and all he could think as the moon shined down and illuminated Stiles in his outfit. He truly outshined anything in the world and Derek couldn't think of anything more. That was before the fire, before he became something terrifying, before his father was cut down by this... Thing.

 

His life had changed, his family had changed but in time the wound that was caused by Stiles, healed and was replaced by the murderer himself. At first it was strange and weird and kinda not right but, it changed slowly into something that FELT just right and everybody breathed easier as Stiles had changed from being a murderer to being something that they could trust.

 

Derek was even surprised that his own mother approved of Stiles, the boy who killed his(Derek's) father. That was the first time he heard about Stiles' family name or atleast that's what he supposed was Stiles' original family name at that time. When his(Derek's) father was killed he learned that to be an Addams is something that the supernatural world feared and many had tried to destroy this word, this family, this history but, all had failed and only ended up dead or worse hunt to extinction by them.

 

He(Derek) didn't want anything to do with Stiles and his visits, but as time had moved on, Derek got used to Stiles and his curiosity. He(Derek) decided that it was best to be friends with Stiles and learn about Stiles as Stiles learned about him and his family. Derek hoped that there wouldn't be anymore blood spilled between the two families.

 

For a couple of years everything was fine, until it wasn't. Kate came along and she had tried to seduce Derek in the park but, he was already interested in Stiles had already fallen in love with Stiles. When Derek had told Kate he wasn't interested in her, she lashed out in a fit of rage before she could hit Derek. Somebody had tackled her to the ground and had their hands around her throat. She tried to fight her captor but when she noticed that it was Stiles and was an Addams she spewed nothing but, hatred and foul words at him.

 

Stiles simply looked at her and said "if you think i'm bad, i'll be sending you to a place far worse than here. I'll send you to hell and back if I have to." Stiles said as he just snapped her neck with no remorse. When Stiles had gotten up from where he was crouching over Kate, he walked over to Derek and said to him "She's a hunter, Go home. This is my problem."

 

Derek shook his head as he said to Stiles "no this is  **OUR** problem" Stiles merely laughed and said to Derek "if you want to stay you can but, it's not going to be pretty." Stiles turned back to Kate and pulled out a bottle of greenish liquid that glowed in the dark. He dipped two fingers in it and started drawing sigils on Kate, after sigils were finished her body started to sizzle and before long it just melted into nothingness.

 

He(Stiles) got up from where he was sitting and walked back over to Derek "if you want to stay then you're going to stay there while I call for my family." Derek nodded as he saw Stiles close his eyes and just stood there with one hand on Derek and the other holding onto the glass jar.

 

The roar of an engine was heard not too long and then a giant station wagon pulled up on the sidewalk. Derek just looked at the monstrous vehicle as people of all strange manners just walked out of the car. A tall man who let out a grunt when he opened the door for a father of two teenagers and a wife who strangely reminded him of Stiles, an elderly woman appeared behind them she had this glint in her eyes that said she was crazy but, only the good kind of crazy. The crazy that if he saw it from the right angle it would remind him a lot of Stiles after the elderly woman got out a pair of bald people appeared, One of them laughed at what the other said and the man whispered to the father as he too chuckled fondly.

 

The wife approached first as she said to Stiles "My, My, my baby boy. Look how you've grown. Has John been conflicted with illness from you yet?" Stiles merely laughed as he tried not to blush from the woman's hands on his cheeks. "of course not mother, thank you for answering my call." She blinked slowly as she said to Stiles "You still have those rosy cheeks I see, How awful to see color on an Addams. If only you were more like your brother Pugsley or your sister Wednesday but, we all can't be  **JUST** an Addams after all. Who's this awful creature next to you?"

 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he said to his mother "This creature you see next to me Morticia," Stiles said with a bit of venom to his mother "is Derek. He's... My friend." Morticia looked from her son to Derek with a unnerving gaze after a few minutes she turned back to her family and said to them "Gomez, come say hello to Pubert and Derek." Derek chocked on his laughter as he brought both his hands up to his mouth to stop himself from laughing any harder. Both Stiles and Morticia looked at Derek as if he was something to dissect which instantly made fear run down his spine at the look of them. Derek swallowed loudly as he said in a dry voice "s-sorry." Gomez walked up to Derek as he said to him "sorry what?" Derek responded back to Gomez "Sorry Mrs. Addams."

 

Morticia clucked her tongue as she said to Derek "call me Morticia, please. Mrs.Addams is far too formal for me." Derek nodded as Gomez patted his shoulder "You must be Derek, my boy has found a fine specimen of the male gene pool, that's for sure." Stiles groaned outloud "fatherrrrrrr....." Gomez chuckled as he shouted out at the rest of the family "COME, Come meet Derek."

 

When all the introductions were handled the family had noticed that Stiles still had the jar of green liquid out because of course he had completely forgotten to put it back where he had got it from. Grandmama was the first to speak and she merely squared her shoulders and looked at Fester "I told you he would need it." Fester sputtered before he responded to her "you did not, you said that he MAY need it, not that it was required." Dementia just put her hands over both of his shoulders as she said to Fester "don't be a sourpuss, she was right and you were wrong. Quit your fussing and let the boy explain why he needed it."

 

Grandmama spoke first as she said "before he begins we need to clean up the mess since he hasn't been taught how to do that  **YET**." Lurch merely groaned as he went back to the station wagon. By the time he came back the Addams had gathered around the 'remains' of Kate as they surveyed the damage that had been done. Morticia seemed to perk up abit as she said to Stiles "you've done quite a bit of damage haven't you? You are an Addams after all..  You want to send her where she belongs don't you? She seems fixated though.. Fixated on fixing a mistake you made but, that's okay.. We'll fix the mistake and make sure she goes when she belongs. Grandmama, you know what to do." Grandmama merely waved Morticia away as she informed Lurch what to get out of the suitcase he brought from the station wagon "white chalk, brine of brittle, A crow's feather, White ointment, a cursed kniv, dead man's finger, where's my cauldron lurch. GOMEZ! PUGSLEY!! FIREWOOD." the glint in Grandmama's eye was back and before anybody knew she was listening off ingredients from the Addam's family spellbook as she talked outloud. Everybody including Stiles was rushing off doing whatever Grandmama said. Once everything was gathered and put where she wanted it, she pointed at Derek "you boy!" She pointed at Stiles "Next to Pubert."

 

Stiles put up a finger and said "don't do what I think you're gonna do." Grandmama merely shrugged and said "it's the only way."

 


	4. Delightful PAIN

Grandmama started chanting old and wise words as she poured ingredients and mixed them together in her cauldron, lurch was adding firewood to the bottom and keeping the fire going while grandmama, Morticia, and Wednesday focused on making the spell. Pugsley, Gomez, Dementia, and Fester stayed on the sidelines as they watched the three work.

 

Pugsley would make a snide comment every now and then about them doing something wrong and then Gomez would correct Pugsley on what their doing and tell him that it was for them(stiles and derek) not for the family. When the last ingredient had been added Grandmama would scoop some of the liquid into a glass vial that lurch had brought with the suitcase. she then added some dirty around stiles and derek.

 

She moved over to where Stiles had burned Kate "I cast you to where you belong hunter, I cast you out from this realm, I send you to your master." She said as she poured the liquid onto the ground where Kate was. An unearthly wail was heard, the sound was deafening to all ears around. A spirit of sorts appeared as hands sprouted from the earth and pulled the spirit down.

 

Derek looked at Stiles as he uncovered his ears. "what... Was  **THAT**?!" Grandmama merely sighed as she walked back to Derek "that was kate's ghost being dragged to where she belong and you no longer have to worry about her." Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief as he looked at the ground that was now flourishingly at a fast rate. "She couldn't possibly be working around, could she?" Stiles asked outloud to his family. Morticia put her hand up to her cheek as she thought outloud. "I've heard of their family before.. Argent was it?" Stiles nodded in confirmation "her father... He's demented. The mother, her mother barely escaped a couple of years back thanks to cousin it's involvement. I'm actually surprised Kate was even caught right now, such a waste of talent but, that's what happens when you cross an Addams." She waltzed over to Gomez and let one of her hands trail down his cheek. "isn't that right mon che rie?"

 

Like a spark had been lit Gomez started kissing Morticia passionately "whatever you say Cara Mia. Your word is law Cara Mia." Stiles averted his eyes as he said to his family "sooo... This has been fun... We're gonna go. Take care and i'll be in touch later, just don't like die.. Also... Can you like take care of her father before he finds out word about his daughter's death and wants me dead?" Grandmama merely smiled as she handed Stiles two giant books. "Take care of yourself grandson." She walked off to the stationwagon as Lurch and pugsley dumped the remaining liquid in the cauldron on a dry patch of grass. Stiles just held onto the books as tightly as possible as he saw his Grandmama shout at Gomez to tell him to get in the car.

 

"I wonder how Claudia is doing.." Derek snapped his head at Stiles "Claudia...?" Stiles replied quietly "The sheriff's wife.. Claudia Addams.. She's still alive you know. She's just... Buried for seven years." Derek scratched at his head "why is she buried? IS SHE BURIED ALIVE?!" Stiles merely chuckled as he walked away with his books "Stiles..  **STILES**!!  **ANSWER ME ON THIS**!!  **MY SANITY DEPENDS ON THIS**!!" Stiles merely sighed and said "i'll tell you some other time... It's very complicated and you shouldn't need to worry about it. She'll be awake soon and that's all you need to know."

 

 

 

 


	5. A Delightful treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Scott and his younger brother Isaac.

When Scott and his family decide to come to beacon hills, it was because Scott and Isaac were having difficulty with their recent changes in their bodies. Scott was a born were but, he only recently started shifting when he turned 15, Isaac was bit by their father without Isaac's permission and while Isaac was asleep. Scott hated his father but feared him because he was the alpha, his father thought he could take over the hale land since Talia had passed down her Alpha spark to her oldest child, Laura hale. His father had been told that he wasn't in any danger if he caught Laura when she was leaving work. What his father didn't know was that Stiles was always watching out for the Hales and his father DIDN'T know about the Addams because his family once recently came into the supernatural world.

 

Scott had met Stiles during school, they were instantly best friends when they started talking and sharing answers in class, of course that got them into some trouble but, during detention they still talked and gossiped like school girls. Scott talked about a black haired girl named Allison, Stiles had tried to warn Scott away from Allison but, whenever Stiles would do that Scott would flash his eyes and whine like a puppy over how beautiful Allison looked. That first time that Scott flashed his eyes at Stiles, Stiles had tried to cover their faces and told Scott to control himself, which Scott didn't know how to do yet so Stiles told him to think about Allison which in turn made Scott more in control of himself. Stiles thought to himself " _maybe they're mates.. She's a hunter though... I don't really like this.._ "

 

Isaac was introduced to his brother's best friend during lunch time, when Isaac was grabbing something his sleeve had accidentally rolled up and a massive scar was showing on his arm, Isaac quickly tried to hide his scar but, it was too late and Stiles had noticed it. Stiles asked with barely contained rage on what had happened to Isaac's arm, Isaac was quick to admit what had happened when he knew that Stiles knew about werewolves. "Our father had bit me when I was asleep at the age of 10, he didn't want a pathetic human son." Stiles just scoffed as he said to Isaac in a whisper "he just recently became an alpha didn't he?" Scott and Isaac nodded in agreement. "he's thinking about taking over the hale land isn't he?" the brothers just turned away from Stiles' searching gaze. Stiles merely got up from their shared table, Lydia who was watching the whole thing develop, cornered Stiles and told him "whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it. Call your dad, call Laura, don't do it alone."

 

Stiles merely smiled as he let out abit of his Addams' side "I can handle myself.. You heard about that rampaging Alpha that disappeared three weeks ago? Yeah, that was me. You know that was me. Don't get in my way Lydia. He's a threat to this land and I protect my own. I know you're going crazy with your banshee callings but, let me do what I do best. I'll get rid of him and no one will be the wiser."

 

Lydia looked at Stiles as she saw a hint of what he was really hiding. Derek was right, everyone in the pack had tried to tell her but, she just didn't believe it until she actually saw it even now she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her friend Stiles was really an Addams, a truly frightening and powerful member of a family that is almost extinct, he went into hiding and is staying hidden because whatever killed off most of the Addams is still out there, still hungry for the last remaining Addams. Whatever could kill off Addams wasn't something to be trifled with, the family had 15 generations to back them up. Wednesday and Pugsley barely escaped with their lives, they were the only survivors of whatever had killed off the once great and powerful family name that the Addams once held.

 

~ _flashback_ ~

 

Lydia was there with Stiles for the aftermath, she was visiting because she knew she had to be there for Stiles. It was a slaughterhouse whatever had killed off 15 generations of the family had really did a number on the house too. The chandeliers that were once hanging, had fallen on a few of the corpses, there was no blood to be found but when Lydia went to check for a pulse on Stiles' dad she had found none. Stiles was crying over his biological father's corpse, promising to make more visits, promising to find the thing that had killed them all. "Stiles.. Come on.. You can't expect to do anything right now... We need to go.. Before what it was that did this comes back.." Stiles held a firm grip on his Gomez as Lydia struggled but eventually got Stiles to let go of Gomez. "we'll have a funeral for them, a Addams funeral." Stiles merely chuckled back sadly "there's nothing left.. They can't... It isn't possible.." Lydia gritted her teeth as she just steered Stiles back to the car and put him in before she drove off as fast as she could "it'll be fine.. We'll figure it out.. There has to be a spell.. There has to be something, anything.." Stiles just looked out the window with sad eyes.

 

~ _end flashback_ ~

 

Stiles sat outside Laura's workplace as he waited for Mr. McCall to show up, it took about 15 minutes but he did show up, Derek also showed up as he said to Stiles in a hushed tone "whatever you're thinking about doing, Don't. He hasn't done anything wrong and he doesn't deserve it. Call your dad, have him arrested." Stiles merely snorted as he said to Derek "with what? Biting a minor? Hello the supernatural world doesn't exist in the eyes of the law. Don't you know that? It's a good reason too." Stiles said as he thought back to the events that led him through life. "You know he's trying to take over this land. He's planning on killing your sister to gain her power." Derek cursed quietly as he said to Stiles "so what's your plan? Go after him as he's going after Laura?" Stiles only shrugged as he said to Derek "I'm waiting on him to make a move, when he makes a move, I'll make a move. Your sister isn't gonna die and I won't let her get hurt."

 

It wasn't long before Laura's shift ended at the diner and she was exiting out the back door and she was heading to her car, bopping her head to music she was listening to on her headphones. She looked over at Stiles' car but quickly averted her eyes when she smelled another alpha nearby. " _So that's why he's here... I heard there was an alpha in the area but, I didn't think Stiles was needed for this. Must be serious._ " She turned her volume down on her earphones as she heard the alpha nearby, she whispered to herself quietly "you have no idea who you're dealing with." She got tackled on the side as Mr.McCall looked down at her "What's that you said girl?!" He said menacingly as he looked down at her "I didn't quite catch that."

 

Laura merely sighed as she stared up at the Alpha "I said you should stop and think about you're children but, I guess you don't know who else is here besides us." Clapping was heard as Stiles walked up to Laura and Mr.McCall "bravo, bravo. Ten out of ten performance, now get off of my Alpha before I hand you your dick on a platter." Power could be heard behind the words but Mr.McCall merely snarled at Stiles as he said to him "What power does a human have over me?! I'm an Alpha werewolf, you're just some pathetic human being."  Laura sighed and said to Mr,McCall "I would say not to insult him but, you've already done that, you also didn't listen soo... good job, very good job. You know he's an Addams." Laura took a small sniff at Mr.McCall "ah.. That explains it, first generation... Well sucks for you."

 

Stiles walked forward to Mr.McCall and Laura as he said to Mr.McCall "since you didn't listen to MY command, and maybe you should have but, that's on you. I guess I can shed some light on the error of your ways." The tip of Stiles' tongue peaked out as his features shifted and he started to change into a younger but slender Gomez Addams. "you may not have heard of my family but know this my family is something to be feared, they've caused quite a lot of death. My father, my biological father Gomez Addams is an acquitted lady killer, he is responsible for the death of 50 women, i'm not saying that's something to be proud of but, that's just a small testament of what the Addams are capable of. Tell me, how many people do you think I have killed?" Before Mr.McCall could answer Stiles had chopped off his head and let the blood spurt all over his body and Laura's as well.. Which she didn't like at all. "STILES!! THESE ARE MY WORK CLOTHES!!" Stiles merely shrugged as he walked back to his jeep "so go get changed in the woods. I know you have a spare pair of clothes in the trunk especially after last time." Laura merely sighed as she kicked off Mr.McCall's body "what about the alpha?"

 

Stiles looked back at Laura "call my dad, he knows what to do. I'm kidnapping your brother tonight, don't bother us until tomorrow." Laura merely looked in between Stiles and Mr.McCall's dead body with a look of disgust "okay.. Great.. Thanks for the information." Laura walked over to her car as Stiles drove off with her brother still in the car. A look of regret on his face as he looked back at Laura "tough nuts Der-Bear, he's your mate deal with it." She opened her trunk and got her change of clothes as she walked into the woods thankful that nobody had to come in or leave any time soon. She still had to change quickly and call sheriff Stilinski. She wasn't looking forward to the conversation with the sheriff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup.. Scott and Isaac are brothers, also Allison isn't going to die but because I hate Scott/Allison so much i'm not gonna kill her off. She will be a character just a minor character. Meaning she's only gonna be mentioned a few times.


	6. A delighted surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it started with a rumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in writing readers, i'm sick once more. Don't ask, I just get sick easily because I bike in cold weather. Also if you haven't noticed I added a few things in the characters and the tags.

The party was in full swing, everybody was dancing, celebrating Wednesday's engagement with Patrick. A lot of the older Addams were joyous with the news about Wednesday finally settling down. All 15 generations of Addams were there expect for Pubert, he was invited to the party but he had declined last minute due to the Alpha pack. The Addams had asked if they could be of help but, Pubert merely declined their help and said he could handle it himself.

 

Everybody was enjoying the party one minute and then the next they heard the building rumble, the roar of an ancient and terrifying beast. It crashed through the side of the house, black as night, barely visible to the naked eye. It had eerily white eyes, horns that spiral up above it's head. Wings too big and too powerful for it's body. It roared at everybody present in at the party, a chandelier fell as it charged, the chandelier hit some of the Addams that didn't make it out of the way. 

 

"Addams, it's time to defend the homeland!!" Gomez shouted as he grabbed two rapiers from a nearby display. He was thankful that weapons were a common custom in his family "Get the children out of here Wednesday, Pugsley make sure Pubert is warned. Tell him that Cerody is back, warn him. Let him know that it's in the books." Gomez charged at the dragon only to be pushed back by a gust of wind from that dragon's wings.

 

Morticia was conflicted as she looked at Grandmama who was crushed by one of the chandeliers, she whispered to Morticia "the basement, go to the basement." Morticia grabbed Dementia as she hurried to the basement with a few of the other women "ladies, let get to potion making while the men defend the house or try to." Some of the women nodded while others argued that they could stay and help the men. Another shake of the foundation quickly fixed that argument.

 

"Fester, my brother we need as many explosives as you can get." Gomez said as he avoided a swipe from the dragon's claw "take out it's wings.. It can't go anywhere without it's wings!!" He yelled out as he barely escaped another swipe " _Cerody is targeting_ _me because Grandmama is dead, i'm not the matriarch though.. My wife is... I gave her leadership after Pubert was born.. I couldn't lead while fester was away with Debbie._ " He dodged another swipe from the dragon only for his back to hit the wall, he was stunned momentarily and barely rolled away from the claw that came after him.

 

Gomez moved under the dragon and attack it's legs with his rapiers. Fester had come back into the ballroom with his explosives, lurch's appearance had changed and he was bigger and had more muscle as he was attacked the dragon's back with his fist, Cerody wasn't pleased but it was more focused on Gomez than the other Addams. After all what good is a clan without it's leader? Cerody reared it's head back as it drew out the life force of the Addams that were near it's feet. Gomez was unfortunately one of them. A explosion hit Cerody's head, snapping over to the left where the explosion came from, Cerody saw that it was Fester Addams. "Is that all you can do?" It asked outloud with a roar.

 

Fester looked abit surprised as he  said to himself "I never knew a dragon that could talk." Fester dodged to the side as he scooped up thing "you should be running old boy not fighting." Thing grabbed one of Fester's explosives and ran towards the dragon, hopping from one place to the next, getting higher and higher until Thing was on Cerody's back and near it's wings "Don't do it!!" It was too late as a bang was heard and the wings fell off of the dragon, Thing was nowhere to be seen along with Lurch.

 

Cerody roared as it breathed white colored fire on the ceiling, making it crash down. The woman had just re-joined the fight only for them to blocked off of it from the ceiling. They tried going around but, by the time they got there, fester was lying in a pool of his own blood and Cerody was gone. Morticia just looked around at the chaos, worried for her children's safety and the other women that had lost their husbands and families. She cleared her voice as she spoke calmly and with power "we must seek out those that survived this fight.. Find any survivors, clean the blood off of whatever surface you see and then we must go into hiding, we have to warn the other Addams that couldn't attend that Cerody is back, I know that Pubert is one of them but, I didn't see cousin Itt, his wife or their child, What here so he might not of been here at the party. We need to warn our neighbors, our family friends and most importantly our allies of what happened tonight."

 

~ _elsewhere_ ~

 

Lydia woke up screaming, screaming for it to stop, screaming for the monster to go away, screaming for the deaths to stop. She trembled as she looked her bedroom, needing to call someone, needing to explain what was going on. On instinct she reached out and called Stiles "Stiles.. Something happened... Something big. Please come over, I need to talk to you."


	7. A savage heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it starts with her and it ends with him.

She woke up cold, She woke up alone, and terrified. She had no idea where she was nor did she know how she got into the woods. All she remembered was that she was running, running away from something.

 

Suddenly a boy came crashing through the woods and grabbed her arm "come on, don't stop. Keep going, they're still here. Stop stalling the hunters will catch you. You need to get into the Hale lands before the hunters catch you. RUN NOW!!" as if motivated by this anxious boy she ran and she ran the direction the boy was pulling her, a shot rang out behind them. " _he wasn't kidding, there's people trying to shoot us but, why?! I haven't done anything wrong, I'm just a human._ "

 

The boy was whistling as they got five or so miles away from where they originally were, apparently he was trying to signal someone but, nobody was around from what she could tell. She had a feeling that somebody was watching though, and before she could back away or move the boy out of the way something huge came barreling at them and knocked the boy onto the ground.

 

She was pushed to the ground as she saw a giant wolf was licking all over the boy's face as he said to the animal "alright, alright.. I'm safe, signal the others. Gerard's hunters are right on our tail. I need all the backup I can get." The wolf moved off of the boy and sat back on it's back legs as it let out a howl. Alerting the hunters and the wolves that were nearby.

 

The boy pushed the wolf to the ground as a series of bullets littered the place where the wolf had been at. He chanted something in a different language and had thrown a vial at a tree, as it came to life and turned towards the hunter that had fired at the wolf. The giant tree man turned to the boy as it said to the boy in a gruff voice "what is your desire, mr.addams?" The boy shrugged off the saying as he said to the tree "hurt them where they can't move for a week but keep them alive. If you find Gerard, kill him. He is a threat to this land and the nemeton."

 

The tree nodded as it reached down and scooped up the hunter while it walked away with the hunter screaming. The boy turned to her "my name is Stiles, you're Erica and a were-jaguar. Welcome to the supernatural world." She blinked at the boy slowly "are you stupid? There's no such thing as a supernatural world."

 

Stiles facepalmed as he said to Erica "did you not just see me turn a tree into a living thing? Does that not count as part of the supernatural world?" The boy turned to the wolf. "If you need anymore proof, he's a werewolf and his name is Derek."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter, sorry loves


End file.
